


Halloween Night

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis spend Halloween night in. Just something absolutely cute and fluffy because I'm in a Halloween mood tonight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fluffy and slightly ridiculous and absolutely adorable that I put together because I wanted to write and I've been in a massive Halloween mood all week. I blame Scream Queens!

“Can we just stay in on Thursday?” Louis asked, flopping down next to Harry on the couch. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, snuggling him close and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Of course, Lou,” Harry said as if it wasn’t even a question. Harry did like going out, sure. But he liked staying in with his boy better. Besides, he was quite certain he’d do anything Louis asked of him. Louis had Harry wrapped around his little finger - and Harry had decided he quite liked it that way.

“Good,” Louis nodded, snuggling closer as Harry wrapped the afghan over the both of them, “ ‘s just...when I was living back home, ever since the kids all came along, I pretty much had to do Halloween every year. Mum was working and Mark was often too busy too. So I’d take the girls trick-or-treating and to the carnival. And I just..I’d like a Halloween to just stay in. Be with you. Maybe watch some scary movies on TV or summat. Do you think that’d be okay?”

“Lou, I think that’d be more than okay,” Harry assured him, “It’ll just be you and me. We can make a whole night of it. We’ll be the grumpy couple who turns out the lights in the front part of the house. We’ll stay in bed and order pizza and eat pizza and candy and watch scary movies together. That honestly sounds like the most perfect Halloween to me.”

“Are...are you sure? You don’t want to go out with the lads?”

“Nah,” Harry turned Halloween Wars back up on the cooking channel, “I quite like the idea of a night in with you, Lou. Who could ever say no to that?”

Louis hummed happily, turning his attention to Halloween Wars. He and Harry had lived together for a few months now. They’d dated all through university, pretty much being inseparable ever since Harry had accidentally peed on Louis in the main lecture hall’s restroom. After that, they were pretty much glued at the hip. And after university, moving in together seemed to be the logical step. At uni, they’d spent Halloween at the dormitory’s various parties and events over the years. But this was their first Halloween in their new home. And Harry could understand why Lou wanted it to be a quiet evening. Besides, it’d be a blast to have a pizza, candy, scary movie night with his boy. Harry could hardly wait. He was quite sure this would be the best Halloween yet!

\--

Louis was working a little late Thursday evening. Harry knew he wouldn’t be home until around five, when his shift at the coffee shop ended. Harry, on the other hand, had gotten out of school around four - he’d had to stay after and work on some grading which he’d never get done if he was at home. He excitedly dropped his briefcase by the door and rubbed his hands together. Just because they were staying it didn’t mean he couldn't get festive.

While Louis was still at work, Harry set about decorating the house. He lit various pumpkin flavored candles throughout their little home. He wrapped orange leafy garland around the fireplace mantel. In the bedroom, he hung orange jack-o-lantern fairy lights along the headboard. He also put out a bunch of ridiculous Halloween nicknacks he’d picked up from the pound shop on his way home from work - little zombie figurines and skeleton figurines. He even had bought a zombie that did a little dance to Thriller when you pressed the button on it’s little black stand. After all the decorations were in place, Harry set about on his baking.

He could have made homemade cookies. But he knew Louis had a thing for those packaged cookies that had orange pumpkins printed on. So he set about baking several batches of those. As they were cooking away in the oven, Harry dumped several large bags of mixed candies into a big bowl shaped like a cauldron he’d also picked up from the pound shop. Louis would be so excited when he got home. Harry was practically bouncing on his feet as he set the cookies on the cooling rack. His boy would be home any minute now.

As he was watching the clock, and nibbling on a mini Snickers bar, Harry had a thought. He scurried into the bathroom and began to sort through one of the drawers. He knew he still had some costume makeup from last year. And sure enough, he did. He pulled out the white face paint and the red lipstick. He raided Louis’ drawer for the black eyeliner he sometimes wore when he wanted to particularly do things to Harry. Harry smirked as he applied his makeup. It was slightly sloppy, but hey. If you squinted and cocked your head to the side, he almost looked like a vampire. A very makeshift vampire, but still.

He took his position behind the front door. He had to struggle to keep from laughing when he heard Louis’ car pull into the drive. He regained his composure when he heard the key in the door. Louis unlocked the door and headed inside. As soon as he’d turned to shut the door behind him, Harry lunged.

“Rawr!” Harry shouted, going right for Louis’ pulse point. Louis let out a shriek and a gasp. As soon as Harry was latched on and was sucking a deep bruise, Louis’ hands found Harry’s hair, pulling and well, that only served to encourage him more. After Harry had left a significant bruise, he pulled off, wiping his mouth.

“ ‘m a vampie,” he said.

“No shit, baby,” Louis laughed, running his fingertips over his bruise, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love with you!”

Louis rolled his eyes, but was smiling nonetheless, “ _Knew_ you were gonna say that. What’s all this, eh?”

“Well...I just figured that staying in didn’t have to mean not being festive. So I picked up some decorations from the pound shop...just a few things…”

“A _few_ things?” Louis’ eyes bugged from his head, “Hazza, it looked like you raided several Pound Lands for their entire stock of Halloween shit.”

Harry’s face fell slightly. He’d really, really wanted Louis to like what he’d done. He felt two arms enclose around his waist, Louis’ head tucking under his chin.

“I love it though,” Louis said, a soft little whisper, “really, H. Looks good in here.”

Harry hugged him back, “Was hoping you’d like it.”

“Of course I do, baby. Now then, I smell cookies! I demand cookies!”

Harry laughed and they broke apart so Louis could go fetch his cookies. He grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him behind him as he headed straight for the kitchen. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the white face paint staining Louis’ hair.

\--

After nibbling on the cookies for a bit, and after Harry had given Louis a proper tour of all the decorations he’d bought, they decided to place their order for pizza delivery. They ordered a pepperoni for Louis and a Hawaiian for Harry. As they waited for their pizzas to arrive, Louis pulled up a list of top horror movies on Netflix on his phone.

“Horror movies,” Harry protested, “What happened to watching scary movies?”

Louis pulled the phone down from his face and shot Harry a look as he deadpanned, “They’re the same fucking things, H.”

“No!” Harry protested, “They aren’t, Lou. Scary movies can be funny and light. Clue can be a scary movie. Horror movies have gore and are well…”

“...scary?” Louis quirked an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he had no way of digging himself out of that one, “It makes sense to me.”

“I’m sure it does,” Louis turned his attention back to his phone. Harry threw a pillow at his head.

\--

When the pizza arrived, Louis went to pay for it. Harry went about lighting all the pumpkin candles - pumpkin cinnamon, pumpkin vanilla, pumpkin almond, pumpkin waffles, pumpkin maple, pumpkin donut, pumpkin chocolate. He turned the lights off in the bedroom save for the fairy lights. When Louis returned with two pizza boxes in his hand, he slapped a hand over his face.

“Haz, it looks like you’re preparing for a fucking seance in here.”

“Maybe I am,” Harry tried to wiggle spooky fingers at Louis.

Louis laughed, set the pizzas on the bed, and turned on the TV, “I was thinking we’d start off with Interview With The Vampire,” he said, “Just to be nice to you a bit. But then after that one, we’re watching The Exorcist or summat.”

Harry smiled happily as he opened up his box of pizza and nibbled at a slice. Louis got the movie set up, and then curled up on the bed next to Harry. They had arranged the pillows so that they were propped up. As the movie carried on, they chatted lightly about their days and how all of Harry’s students were hyper from sugar highs and excitement. Harry said he was about to tear his hair out by the end of the day.

“Aw baby,” Louis cooed, petting Harry’s curls, “Glad you didn’t. Love your curls.”

Harry blushed and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Love _you_ ,” Harry said.

“Love you more, you goofball.”

\--

“But I want to watch Clue!” Harry protested.

“Hazza, no,” Louis frowned, lifting the remote to select The Exorcist, “Do you know how many times you’ve made me watch Clue? Too many, that’s how many. Besides, we watched Interview With The Vampire for you. I’m picking the next movie and I say Exorcist.”

“But Lou…” Harry jutted out his bottom lip.

“Harry, no,” Louis shook his head, “You won’t change my mind on this. I am not watching Clue. If I even have to look at Tim Curry I am going to pitch a fit.”

“Fine,” Harry pulled a face, folding his arms across his chest. Louis sighed a little too haughtily for Harry’s liking. So Harry uncrossed his arms and just as Louis was sitting up and reaching the remote out to press PLAY, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him back down against the bed. Louis squealed and Harry’s hands went right for his ribs.

“Bet I can make you change your mind,” Harry smirked, tickling Louis relentlessly. Louis squealed and squeaked and begged. Which, frankly, only made Harry want to tickle him more. “Gonna convince you to watch Clue with me, Lou. Pretty sure you’ll be begging to watch Clue soon,” Harry had to bite his bottom lip to keep from giggling along with Lou.

“Hazza I swear to God!” Louis managed between giggles as Harry tickled his ribs harder. Louis let out a shrill, “eeek!” which he would later deny. Harry couldn’t help but laugh along with him now. He knew Louis like the back of his hand. He knew exactly where to tickle him and Louis was just so sensitive everywhere, that it wasn’t too hard.

“So ticklish!” Harry admonished, “bet you’ll cave soon. Can’t hold out much longer, can you? Can barely stand it, eh?”

“Hazza!” Louis squealed, “Alright! Alright! We’ll watch Clue!”

Harry stopped his tickling. He bent down and pecked Louis on the lips, “Knew I could convince you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Louis sat back up against the pillows, handing the remote over to Harry, “Just...put on Clue. We’ll watch Clue,” under his breath, he muttered, “for the billion and twelfth time.”

Harry poked him in the side. Louis yelped and shut up quickly. Harry smiled smugly, selecting the movie. After Clue, he decided he was going to put on Saw. Louis loved the Saw movies, and Harry never would watch them with him. He was always too freaked out. But, he decided tonight he’d finally watch Saw with Lou. He just wanted to watch Clue first, and torture his boy a bit before giving into his whims.

\--

“C’mere,” Louis pulled Harry down to him by the collar of his t-shirt. On screen, the guests were discussing the number of bullets Miss Scarlet had left in the revolver, “One,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips, “plus one,” he placed another kiss on his left cheek, “plus two,” he peppered two kisses next - one where each dimple hid - “plus...one,” Louis kissed him on the lips this time. Harry smiled against the kiss. Louis’ tongue prodded, and who was Harry to deny? They kissed slowly, languidly.

Right as Louis’ sucked harshly on Harry’s bottom lip, the chandelier fell on screen. Louis laughed, pulling apart from Harry.

“Poor Colonel Mustard,” Louis mused, brushing a curl from Harry’s forehead.

“It didn’t fall _on_ him though,” Harry reminded.

“Yeah, well he still probably proper pissed himself, eh love?” Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s cheek, “Now then, I am picking the next movie. No objections from you,” he bopped Harry on the nose.

“But…”

“Hazza, you’re kidding me, right?” Louis sighed, lolling his head against his pillow.

“You don’t even know my suggestion!”

“With you, it’d probably end up being Hocus Pocus or summat.”

Harry frowned. Because well...okay. Maybe he _did_ want to watch that. But, he also wanted to give Louis Saw. No matter how freaked out he was about it.

“I...I want to watch Saw,” Harry stated, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest.

“Wait...what?” Louis looked at him as if he’d just sprouted a second head, “Harry...you’re kidding, right?”

“No,” Harry was adamant now, “I want to watch Saw. I know it’s one of your favorites. And I’ve always been too freaked out to watch it with you. But I want to watch it with you tonight, Lou. For our Halloween in. Wanna...wanna give this to you.”

“Baby, I’m not making you watch Saw,” Louis shook his head, a fond look spreading across his face, “I wouldn’t make you…”

“I want to,” Harry insisted, “Now either you get it loaded up or I’m going out to the living room to watch it alone. And please don’t make me watch Saw alone, Lou.”

“Oh you silly thing!” Louis pulled Harry tightly against him, peppering kisses over his face until Harry was a giggling mess in Louis’ arms, “We’ll watch Saw. But if you get freaked out, you tell me, okay? I’m right here, alright?”

“I know, Lou. I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“Alright,” Louis selected Saw on Netflix, “but if you can’t sleep tonight, don’t be keeping me awake,” Louis poked Harry in the side. Harry yelped.

Louis pressed PLAY. They shoved off the empty pizza boxes and set aside the cauldron of candy onto Louis’ bedside table. Louis opened up his arms and Harry tucked himself against Louis’ warm, cuddly body. Louis pulled the duvet up around them and kissed Harry on the head.

“Really, love. If it gets to scary…”

“Shh...it’s starting and you’re distracting me,” Harry locked his eyes onto the TV screen, giving Louis’ hip a little pinch, “Watch the movie, Lou.”

And okay...maybe Harry was a bit fascinated by Saw. By the end of the movie, he was quite certain he was a fan already. And he only had to hide his eyes a few times. When John Kramer finally stood up from the bathroom floor and pulled off the bloody makeup, Harry was pulled out of Louis’ arms and was kneeling up on the bed, watching with his jaw hanging open.

“What the fuck?” Harry muttered, “What the _fuck!_ ”

Louis was chuckling lightly from against the headboard, “Kind of a mindfuck, eh baby?”

“You’re kidding me! Oh my God! And _that’s_ how it ends?”

“Well, yeah. You’ll just have to see what happens in the next one, sweetheart,” Louis pulled Harry back down against him, kissing him.

“There’s a _next one?_ ”

“Sweetheart,” Louis laughed, “there’s seven. But, we don’t really talk about six or seven. After five, they started going to shit.”

“No!” Harry insisted, “I want to see all seven, Lou.”

“Oh my God,” Louis laughed, reaching his hands up to tickle at Harry’s sides, “I’ve created a monster.”

\--

“H, please let me blow out your candles. The excessive pumpkin is giving me a headache.”

They were laying in bed, Harry pressed against the pillows. They were making out languidly, movies long forgotten. Harry scrunched his nose.

“I like the candles, Lou. ‘s romantic.”

“H, you literally have a dozen different pumpkin scented candles going at once.”

“So?”

“Oh my God,” Louis laughed, “You’re the most ridiculous boy in the world.”

“But you love me,” Harry sing-songed.

Louis sighed, “I suppose I do.”

“And my candles,” Harry jutted his chin out slightly.

“And your damn candles you big idiot,” Louis brushed Harry’s curls from his face and began kissing him again.

Harry thought maybe Halloween was becoming his new favorite holiday - if it ended with him pinned under his gorgeous boy who was kissing him as if they had all the time in the world to just lie in bed and makeout with each other.

\--

After making out for a good while, Harry’s eyes fell on the speakers on their dresser. He had his ipod still plugged in. He’d created a Halloween playlist while his students were doing their reading assignments. And he’d completely forgotten to play it. He frowned unhappily, eyes still on the ipod.

“What’s wrong, love?” Louis asked, glancing to where Harry was looking.

“ ‘m sorry,” Harry shook his head, “ ‘s nothing. Keep kissing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Louis’ brow creased slightly with concern, “What is it babe?”

“I just...I made a Halloween Playlist during class and I…”

“ _Mr. Styles!_ ” Louis admonished, smacking Harry on the hip, “How naughty of you to not pay attention in class!”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “The kids were doing their work and I was bored!”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Whatever, H. Setting a proper bad example, you are.”

“Oh hush!” Harry smacked him in the chest, “ ‘s just...I was all excited about my playlist. And then I completely forgot to play it. And I’m just a little grumpy with myself for forgetting something like that when I really had worked so hard on it.”

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes, “Go put on your damn playlist. Pretty sure I can still makeout with you to some Halloween playlist, Haz.”

Harry hopped off the bed giddily. Louis chuckled and Harry knew he was fondly rolling his eyes. Harry scrolled around on his ipod before selecting his Halloween Playlist. He inserted the ipod back into the speaker jack and pressed play.

“Oh, you’re fucking kidding me,” Louis smacked a hand over his face, “Really, H?”

“What?” Harry began to sway where he was standing, “How can you not like this song, Lou?”

“ ‘s…’s just bloody ridiculous, ‘s all.”

“Hush you!” Harry began to dance around, belting out One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater at the top of his lungs. Louis was cackling hysterically now as Harry exaggeratedly danced around, swaying his hips doing jazz hands.

“C’mere you bloody idiot!” Louis had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

“Why?” Harry asked, still doing his jazz hands.

“Because…” Louis bit his bottom lip and quirked a brow, “this people - or rather, _person_ \- eater is going to completely ravish you.”


End file.
